hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Norris Hector
Norris Hector (Voiced by Chris Hardwick) He blows stuff up, He is also a agent of the Defected Groups, he befriends with Hendrix Appearance He wears a Blue and Green uniform, he has black gloves, Black belt with Purple pants and Grey knee pads and Green boots Personality Initially cocky, Norris's immaturity and attention-seeking behavior often led him to joke around, regardless of the situation. His allies often criticized his attitude, unaware of the fact that he used humor to mask his fears. Norris is bored at reading and not really good at Math. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent because of his immaturity, Norris is cunning and resourceful when needed. History Early Life Norris became a soldier, after he left New York, to met up with his teammate John, before other come in. He doesn't know Hendrix until he met him. Season 2 His first appearance, The Crossway, Norris heard by Hendrix that, he's being targeted by Providence Accord and other allies from his team, but he helps him get out from the signal that Hendrix called and brings him the Defected Group Headquarters. Norris helps Hendrix find Klaus and Lane, but escaped to Brazil, Hendrix and team stop Klaus and Lane army from taking over Brazil and escaped from Providence Accord, They went to Nicaragua to find someone linked to Klaus, so they went to Canada instead, to find Zuto, who knows Klaus and Lane's whereabouts and there are in Russia, as they covered the gas with toxic in Russia, Hendrix and his team get back to normal with using wind turbine and escaped, as Hendrix destroy Klaus tank. Norris and his team stop Wade animals, who freed them from the museum, Hendrix helps Tex and his team escaped, back to other HQ, as Doctor Hawkins came to help as Lane attacks every city with a mothership, as he helps Hendrix and his team destroy his mothership, as Lane dies to the ground, with a smile. Season 3 He took part of taking down, R.D.Ms and winning against them, by destroying them Season 4 He was infected by Darius virus, but was turned back to normal, thanks to Hendrix Future Years gone by, he retired and decide to do Prob Comedy Abilities He use laser gun and he's going at use explode equipment to blow up stuff Norris is smart, he hack a bomb and defuse it Appearance TV Show: Hendrix Linguistics Hendrix: Field Days Video Game: Linguistic Asylum Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Etymology Norris is an English surname. In some cases it is derived from the Middle English norreis, noreis, norais; and the Anglo-Norman French noreis. In such cases the surname derived from elements meaning "northerner" Hector Mean, talk to (someone) in a bullying way. Trivia * Norris always pulls off jokes, even during mission, which his team doesn't like * Norris loves to blow stuff, and watches a lot of films, relates to it * Norris is the most speaker, in his team See Also Allies Defected Group Hendrix's Team Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez' - 'Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - [[Norris Hector|'Norris Hector']] Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)